The one who noticed
by RadioactiveBluebell
Summary: Sherlolly from 3x02. Set after Sherlock left Watson's wedding. Who was the one who noticed him leave? T just to be sure.


Hi, Everyone!  
So this is my first fanfiction ever!  
English is not my native tongue, so I already excuse myself if I've made any mistake. I hope you'll like my story, please review and be kind!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sherlock (property of BBC and Conan Doyle)

The one who noticed

She was the only one to notice him leave. She wanted to follow him, but she couldn't. She had Tom now, she shouldn't think anymore of the man she used to be in love. The man she saved two years ago. The man who said she counted and that he needed her. The man she still loved.

She was tired of just pretending to not being in love with him anymore: Tom was a lie, a beautiful lie, but she didn't truly love him.

She looked at Sherlock walking outside, then moved her glance on her fiancé.

«Tom.. will you excuse me? I need to take a breath..»

He was fully enjoying the party but when he looked down Molly's face he froze and stopped dancing.

«Are you going to follow him?»

He looked behind her shoulder where there was the door Sherlock just exited. She widened her eyes.

«W-who are you talking about?»

«Molly, we both know the answer, don't we?»

«No.. I just.. »

She bowed her head looking down at her feet, not able to say something. Tom grabbed roughly her left wrist and made her follow him in a private room.

«Molly, we both know whom I'm talking about.. just don't lie anymore. Not to me. Not to him. Not to yourself. Just stop pretending to be someone else. Stop pretending to love... if you don't. »

Tom seemed hurt. Molly could say the very moment his heart broke. But he was right. He deserved the truth, he deserved better than a liar like her, who can't get over the feelings for another man. She was so stupid. She grabbed his hands and stroked them.

«Tom.. I do love you. Just.. I love him more. I'm not able to stop myself loving him, even if that hurts kind people like you.»

She drew a circle on the back of his hand with her thumb and cleared her throat.

«I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. »

She stood on her tiptoes and reached his cheek, giving him a peek. Then with a sad smile on her lips, she left him alone and ran away from where Sherlock had done.

When she reached the exit, the cool air of spring froze two tears on her cheeks. What should she do now? She don't even know where to find him.

She called for a taxi. One address on mind. Going to the 221b of Baker Street was the only idea she had. Before leaving the seat on the cab and exit, she took a breath. Then she was there. She looked over at the window of the apartment: the light was on. She pressed the button of the doorbell. One. two, three minutes. No one answered.

She found a pebble on the ground and took it, then Molly throw it at the window hoping to not break it. A dark shadow appeared behind the curtains. Sherlock was in.

He moved one side of the curtain and looked down on the street.

«Molly, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at John and Mary's wedding party? »

«You left. » was her only answer.

He was astonished.

«You noticed. »

«That surprise you?»

_Yes, this definitely surprise me. _He thought.

«Sherlock.. can I get in?»

He welcomed her in the messy living room of 221b. Then took place in his armchair and invited her to sit in front of him. He coughed to catch her attention.

«Tom?»

«We broke up. I ended it. »

It sounded like a déjà vu and now she was feeling guilty because of Tom's broken heart. It was her fault. She must have been conscious of the fact that she would never be able to forget the man she really loved. Sherlock seemed surprised, for the second time in about twenty minutes.

«Why? You two were going on too well, didn't you? What was the expression... you two were having quite a lot of sex, right? And he was still not a sociopath. So what's the problem?»

She thought a lot what words to use. And so she answered with a frankly and still sad smile.

«That's the problem. He wasn't a sociopath. He wasn't you. »

Sherlock opened and closed two times his mouth without saying a word. For the first time he didn't know what to say.

«Why me?» he asked in a whisper.

«I don't know. I've done the same question to myself a lot of times. It just happened. You entered in my heart, in my mind and it seems like I can't forget you.»

«You don't deserve me. I'm rude, I always say what I think without caring, I'm shameless, I disappoint people, I'm.. you just deserve someone better than me. »

It was the first time that she heard him scorning himself like that, maybe he was learning how to not hurt people. How to love.

«Maybe I'm a bit masochist and I like to suffer.. but I really like you. In an irremediably way. I can't stop myself to love you. »

For the first time she admitted in front of him her feelings. Her heart was beating fast. He locked his eyes on her.

«Molly.. I'm not good with words. You know, this is not my area.. I prefer actions.»

He moved in front of her and grabbed her left hand in his right. Then Sherlock rested his left hand on her waist and made her approach. She was surprised and didn't know what he wanted to do. But staying in his arm made her feel good.

He started to dance slowly moving in the small living room humming a waltz. She followed him in the dance and gave him a soft smile.

«I didn't know you can dance.»

«My mother paid dance lessons for me. I learned to dance. Why that surprise allof you?»

Molly tried not to laugh.

«Well.. because you're the great genius Sherlock Holmes who doesn't like do normal human things, right?»

«Actually I'm quite enjoying staying with you like that.»

Molly stopped laughing and looked at him, serious.

«Me too.»

She laid her head on his chest. From here she could hear his heart bumping, its sound made her feel safe.

«Molly.. how can you say you're in love with me? What do you feel?»

«W-what? I.. when I'm with you my heart beats a little faster and I can't distract myself from watching your figure. I want every time to impress you, to became something good enough for the world only consulting detective. I like your baritone voice anc.. when I'm near you I feel safe, protected. I feel at home. »

She noticed that she had spoken a lot so she fell silent and looked over at him waiting for an answer. He was resting with his eyes closed, thinking. He cleared his throat.

«I.. I like your smell. And the heat of your body now that we're embraced. And the way you blush. Molly, I'm feeling quite at home right now.. does this mean I'm in love with you?»

His simplicity hit her. He was like a kid, founding himself in love with someone for the first time. She wasn't able to speak.

«Molly did I say something wrong? Did I hurt you?»

She found herself laughing again at him. He cared for her, after all.

«No, you didn't. Actually it was quite good. You're learning fast how to love people.»

«Does that surprise you?»

They both smiled and then he took her face in both his hands and placed a kiss on her mouth.

Cherry lips met a tobacco tongue.


End file.
